Crash and Burn
by Dammit Max
Summary: Warning sadstuck and character death! Vriska gets into a car crash with Aradia, Tavros, and Terezi while on their way to the park for a bit of LARPing. Humanstuck.


Warning this is Sadstuck and there is a character death! I wanted to write a little about a human stuck headcanon I had so I typed this up. I'm happy with it at least.

I do not own Homestuck or any of the characters!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Vriska watch out!" Terezi screamed as Vriska missed a stop sign and drove into oncoming traffic. The next thing they knew the car was rammed by a pickup truck from the right side. Screams and shrieks filled the car as the vehicle spun out of control on the icy road.

* * *

Vriska came to in the car, which was smashed into a lampost. Blood was running down her face and into her eyes. Pain was exploding on the left side of her body, she couldn't feel her arm and thought it must have been broken. Her left eye was swollen shut and bloody, she tried reaching up to wipe it away but her arms were pinned by her sides.

"I can't see, I can't see," she heard whimpering from behind her. She tried moving her head but failed to do so.

"Terezi-" she groaned, her breathing painful and heavy. "Terezi are you okay?" she called out as loud as she could raise her voice.

"Vriska I can't see anything," Terezi cried. "I can't move!"

"I can't either," Vriska said. She was able to turn her head slightly to the right and out of the corner of her eye saw Aradia, bloody and unconscious in the passenger seat. At least she hoped she was only unconscious. She couldn't tell if she was still breathing.

"Aradia is out cold, I can't tell if she's breathing. Tavros are you okay?" she got a low moan of pain in reply.

"Don't worry guys, we're alright, we're alright," Vriska continued; her mind felt foggy and her vision was blurring. Somewhere close she heard sirens in the distance, she felt herself blackout before she heard anyone arrive to the scene.

* * *

Vriska heard the sound of beeping and machines humming, she opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by a bright light. Blinking a few times and starting to see what was around her, she realized she was sitting in a hospital bed. Bandages were wrapped around her head and the left eye; she went to reach up and touch them but she couldn't feel her arm. She looked down and screamed when she saw that there was not arm to lift. Vriska pawed at the bandaged stump of her shoulder with her right hand. She must have lost her left arm in the accident.

The accident. She immediately remembered her comrades and looked around the room. No one else was there; she had the room to herself. Grabbing the call button for the nurse, she started rapidly pushing it, a buzzing being produced from the little remote. Within a couple of minutes a nurse peeked into the room.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said, surprised, walking in and shutting the door behind her "We thought you'd be out for at least a few more hours." Vriska looked up at her, trying to ask what had happened to her and her friends but she only let out a choking noise, feeling warm tears start running down her cheek.

"Oh sweety please don't cry," the nurse said pulling up a chair and stroked her arm "I'm afraid to tell you that we couldn't save your eye, and you're arm was far too damaged to ever properly mend so we had to amputate what was left of it." she explained.

"My friends, what happened to my friends!?" Vriska yelled. She didn't care if she was injured, it was her fault they got in the accident, but her friends didn't have to be punished for her foolishness. The nurse's face darkened, she sat quietly for a moment before speaking.

"The two in the back seats are alive, the boy is awake now, but we're afraid he's paralyzed from the waist down, there's nothing we can do about it. The girl is also awake but she's blind, her eyes couldn't be saved, but besides a few bruises she's fine," she stopped and took a deep breath before continuing "I'm sorry to inform you that your friend in the passenger seat didn't make it, she died before the paramedics could get to the accident. The driver of the truck walked away, just a couple of bruises." Vriska felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice in her stomach, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Now, there is a police officer here that needs your statement for the accident report - if you're ready that is. We can wait if you need some time," the nurse continued. Vriska gave a numb nod in reply and the nurse got up and exited the room to fetch the officer.

"It's all my fault," she whispered quietly to herself, her voice cracking and more tears streamed down her cheek. Wiping away the tears with the thin hospital blanket she looked back up when she heard the door open.

A police officer shuffled in, holding a clipboard and a small black recorder, closing the door behind him and sat down in the chair by the hospital bed where the nurse was just sitting. He pulled out a pen from his breast pocket and set the recorder on the bedside table, turning it on. He smiled kindly looking up at Vriska and clicked his pen.

"Hello, I'm Officer Smith, I'll be asking you a few questions about the accident. Take all the time you need in answering." Vriska nodded silently in understanding.

"Now could you please state your name?" he asked looking down at the forms on his clipboard.

"Vriska Serket," she answered, spelling it out for him as he wrote it down, he nodded and continued with his questions.

"What are the names of your friends who were in the vehicle with you?" Vriska felt her throat tighten a little.

"Aradia Megido, sitting in the passenger seat, Tavros Nitram and Terezi Pyrope sitting in the back." Her voice wavered slightly, her throat felt like it was burning. Smith scribbled down the names, asking for her to also spell their names out loud.

"Where were you driving to?" He asked next.

"The park to LARP, live action role playing. It's something we like to do on the weekends," she explained, he nodded writing it down.

"Witnesses say you ran through a stop sign, is that correct?" he continued, Vriska nodded.

"I didn't see it before it was too late, there was a tree blocking most of it. We usually don't go that way to the park but the road we usually take was closed because a water line broke." He nodded and asked a few more questions, such as the condition of the car before the accident, if she was insured, etc. Finished, he stood up, giving her a small nod before exiting the room.

Vriska closed her eye, feeling completely exhausted. Just this morning she'd been teasing friends and tossing around their usual routine of banter, but now she felt like she'd never be able to laugh again.

Aradia was such a sweet girl, a bit creepy when she started gushing about death and her theories of the afterlife, but still sweet. Vriska smiled a little thinking about what an adventure she must be having now, but felt a knife of guilt cut down those thoughts. Her mind started to wander over to Terezi, she always liked drawing and making little dragon plushies; now she won't be able to now that she can't see. The girl was fucking in love with colors. Terezi and herself never got along all too well but they were still friends, they had something of a friendly rivalry she thought. And Tavros, god the little bitch had enough issues with his confidence and it was probably completely shattered at this point. Vriska had threatened him before to grow a spine, sometimes going far enough to actually strike him but this was just shit.

She grimaced a little, she guessed her older sister was right about breaking magic 8 balls being bad luck. All that bad luck just waited to come down all at once.

"Just my luck," she muttered quietly to herself as she started to drift into a painkiller induced sleep.


End file.
